thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nostalgia Critic (Show)
"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to!" --Nostalgia Critic. Summary Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Along with Power Rangers, The Nostalgia Critic has also reviewed the films Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles trilogy, '' Bros., ''Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Space Jam, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Wizard, Batman & Robin, 3 Ninjas, Masters of the Universe, Follow That Bird, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Surf Ninjas, Kazaam, Double Dragon, Howard the Duck, : Annihilation and the 1998 American remake of Godzilla. He has also done videos on both the trailer and release of Cloverfield. Occasionally, he will also do special videos like his visit to the midnight release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and a look at 90's Sport Films. He has also done Top 11 lists on the Naughtiest Animaniacs moments, the Scariest Nostalgia Moments, The Catchiest Theme Songs, the Greatest Drug PSAs, Hottest Nostalgic Animated Women, Saddest Nostalgic Moments, Greatest Nostalgic Animated Shows, Underrated Classics, and Disney Villians. He also did a list of the Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials. He has also reviewed the television series Captain Planet, Double Dare and Saved by the Bell. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's : Annihilation review. He also appeared in the Transformers 2 review. Feud With The Nerd The Nostalgia Critic gained even more fame when he launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian The Nerd, which began due to the endless comparisons between the two critics. The Nerd posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, the Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the complimentary message and another video in which he blasted the Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers plastered all over) stating his "distaste" for the Critic, who responded by challenging the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, the Critic and the Nerd met at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey and had a fake brawl. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1 and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. This in turn led to The Final Battle between the Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd, leaving the viewers with a teaser of the possibility of a sequel to The Final Battle. Despite this, the Nostalgia Critic was able to do some other reviews after the course of The Final Battle, looking relatively unscathed and unharmed. This seemed to not bother the fans of the Nostalgia Critic since he is apparently a fast healer. On both The Nerd's official website and a behind-the-scenes video on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, it was revealed that the Final Battle was, in fact, filmed one day before the confrontation at Digital Press. Aftermath After his fight with the Nerd, the Nostalgia Critic went on to review two more videos. The first one was called Drew Struzan Tribute, which consisted of many hand-drawn posters from movies made by the same artist. His next video was Halloween '08 Special that had the Nostalgia Critic doing a review of a bear named Teddy Ruxpin. Don't be fooled by this seemingly simple video. It has a few surprises that ultimately leads our favourite Critic bloody once more, possibly dead. But this is highly unlikely since it is a Halloween special and as we know, they are not part of the series and afterwards everything is as it should be. The Nostalgia Critic then appears in Double Dragon, unharmed. Though he does die again, one has to wonder if he IS immortal after having being resurrected by Optimus Prime in the Surf Ninjas video. He even asks his viewers "Is it me or have I been dying a lot recently?" after "God" shoots him in the head before he finally collapses. In his next movie review of Howard The Duck, the Critic is once again well and healthy. He bashes this movie like no tomorrow (in his own funny way) and holds no regard for his life as he prepares to slit his wrists when the movie implies and actually starts a "sex scene" between Howard (an anthro duck) and a female human. Though he was saved from watching it (and slitting his wrists), one has to wonder how far the Nostalgia Critic would have went. McCain Bet During his review of Mortal Kombat: Annhilation, the Critic appears sans beard, which was due to the fact that he bet with Ask That Guy on McCain winning the 2008 Presidential Election rather than Obama, with the losing party having to remove his beard. He then calls out That Guy, only to discover that he too had shaved off his beard, thinking that the bet was on whether or not he would have posted the Ask That Guy Episode 31 in a week (at the time of the review, this video was unreleased, despite being several weeks after the contest deadline, due to the number of entries). Chester A. Bum then also appears and is too lacking his beard, having removed it with spray-on cheese and rats (also claiming that's how he did his "bikini area") in an attempt to fit in with the other characters. The Critic tries to reason with Chester, but Chester freaks out when the Critic says the word "change." An infuriated Critic then knocks out Ask That Guy before showing a tribute montage to his former beard. The Critic states he will "no doubt grow it back" and is seen drawing a beard on his face at the conclusion to the review. In his following review of Godzilla (1998), the Critic remains clean-shaven, but by the time The Top 11 Greatest Animated Disney Villains came around, the Critic showed some stubble on his face, indicating he was growing the beard back, as he promised. The beard had completely grown back by the '' Bros. Super Show'' review. During The Good Son review (which was released in February, but filmed in December), the beard is shown in partially-completed form. (In real life, however, Doug shaved his beard off so he could be The Joker for Halloween.) Christmas 2008 In late December 2008, the Nostalgia Critic released two Christmas-themed releases. The first was The Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials. In this special, the Critic reveals his love for Christmas, decorating the set with Christmas ornaments. However, even these draw his rage as novelty singing and dancing Christmas toys he puts on his desk keep interrupting him during his review. The following week, the Critic gets the post-Christmas blues: even though he got a and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but no Mario Kart Wii and, worse still, got Jingle All The Way in his stocking instead. As a result, the Critic takes his gun and assassinates Santa for his poor present, exclaiming "Happy New Year!" Nickelodeon Month During the month of January, the Nostalgia Critic dedicated a four-part series of episodes to the cable network Nikelodeon. The first show, Nicktoons, tackled the network's original animated series from the early-to-mid 1990s: Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats, Doug, Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold! Other popular Nicktoons such as Angry Beavers and SpongeBob SquarePants were not talked about the Nostalgia Critic as Doug had already stopped watching Nickelodeon by the time these series started. The month's second episode was Nickcoms, in which the Critic talked about Nickelodeon sitcoms, such as Clarisa Explains It All, You Can't Do That on Television and The Adventures of Pete & Pete. The third episode was on Snick, Nickelodeon's Saturday evening block of shows like Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Roundhouse and All That. Originally, it was announced that the final episode of Nickelodeon Month would be on game shows, but due to lack of clip material, the Critic revealed that he would instead tackle the cult comedy Good Burger. Face to Face with the Nostalgia Chick Upon attempting a review of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, the Critic was called out by his female counterpart, the Nostalgia Chick (played by TheDudette), who wanted to review the movie herself. The pair traded insults before the Critic insisted she "say it to his face", where she ran onto the Critic's set and attacked him. However, both came to terms when they decided that the movie was so horrible that they had to put their differences aside, in spite of their thinly-veiled disdain for each other (the Chick particularly being annoyed at some of the more sexual remarks the Critic makes). The pair manage to make it through the movie, but then start insulting each other and begin to fight again. The screen cuts to static and when it returns, the Critic and Chick are playing music and dancing jovially, splitting the traditional "I remember it so you you don't have to" Critic send-off line between them. This episode also marks the first Nostalgia Critic to be presented in 16:9 widescreen format, which all episodes following have been (with the exception of The Good Son, which was filmed in December before the aspect ratio shift). April Fools Day 2009 On April Fools Day, 2009, The Critic switched places with Ask That Guy With the Glasses and was asked stupid questions. He was astonished at how much porn Ask ThatGuy had in his house and even more astonished about the questions that were given to him. He leaves, not answering any questions, utterly perplexed. Meanwhile, Chester A. Bum took the Critic's place and reviewed The Neverending Story in his own usual fast-paced manner. Year One In the Year One special event, The Critic and The Nerd had their final battle. However, they were not alone as gamers and reviewers from TGWTG.com clashed in a battle royal, which ended with the respected groups calling a truce. Crossovers were made and one of the crossovers involving the Critic aired June 10th, 2009. On that day, the Critic and the Nerd both reviewed "TMNT Making of Coming Out of Their Shells" once they decided to do a review together. As of now, there is a truce between the Critic and the Nerd. Arnold Schwarzenegger Month January 2010 is dedicated to the work of action star Arnold Schwarzenegger as NC takes a look at "Commando", "Junior", a two parter with "Conan" and "Conan the Destroyer and "End of Days." The 100th Episode On February 2nd, 2010, The Critic celebrated his 100th episode by reviewing Battlefield Earth. At first it looked like he was going to have a clip show. Through some convincing from Ma-ti, he decided to review a film that got many requests on the forums and in e-mails. Running Gags Running Gags are jokes that have repeated themselves over time in each Nostalgia Critic episode. See article for a list of continuing gags in the Nostalgia Critic show. Episodes A list of episodes can be found here:Episode Guide All NC reviews can be found here. Category:Content Category:TGWTG